


Lemonade

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Angst, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of their respective Pokemon journeys, Red and Green stop at the top of the Celadon Department Store for some lemonade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qschopsticks](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=qschopsticks).



> Prompt for this fic was Green/Red and iced lemonade.

The top floor of the Celadon Department Store was worthless, Green decided. The only thing that was sold was iced lemonade for a ridiculous 350 pyen (they were out of soda pop and fresh water), and there was no way Green was squandering all his hard work training both his pokémon and himself on lemonade.

At least the view was nice.

Not surprisingly, as they were never far apart, Red stepped out of the elevator. He looked around, gave a surprised cry at the sight of Green and walked over. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Green replied.

Red was silent, which wasn’t exactly unusual, but he was staring at Green, which was.

“What?”

Red shrugged. “You keep saying you’re gonna smell me later. Just wonder how much later later is.”

“I smell you very time I’m anywhere near you. Cos you stink. Like a bad Trainer.”

Red stretched out his arms and leant back on the rail. “Tell that to my perfect winning streak.”

Green huffed. “There’s more to being a good Trainer than just winning all the time. Gramps says that, all the time.”

Gramps had never said it to Green personally more than about twice, but he said it on his TV show all the time.

“Just do you best and you won’t regret anything,” Red said. “That’s what Mom always says.” He twisted around slightly so he was smirking evilly up at Green. “So, sweetheart, you done your best to smell me lately?”

Green shoved Red. “Shuddup.”

Red caught Green’s hand as Green was pulling away. “Hey, how about we get some lemonade, and you can talk at me all you want about how I smell? Or whatever?”

“I don’t really have time,” Green lied.

Red frowned. “You’ve got to take breaks and relax sometimes. Nobody told me that. I just know it.”

“And do you know that you talk too much?” Green cruelly replied.

Hurt flickered across Red’s face. “Fine. Whatever. Do what you want. I’m gonna drink lemonade with my pokémon, cos I’m not afraid of  _fun_.” It wasn’t a very good attempt at being cutting, and almost as though Red knew this, he quietly added, “I just miss being your friend.”

Green watched Red walk to the vending machine. While Red was distracted, he walked to the elevator and got in.

Well, it was just too bad for Red. Green didn’t want to be his friend. He wanted more than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Took about fifteen minutes.


End file.
